Plastic Smile
by Ari Goddess of Night
Summary: Naraku decides its time to rid of Kagome, but a certain demon lord stands in his way. Will Sesshomaru be able to protect the little miko from the evil hanyou? Will kagome find love in his heart?
1. ProloguePrey

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. There is a lot of swearing and violence, soon to be lemons. This is a kag\sess pairing, if you don't like please don't read.

Now onto the story, enjoy

Plastic Smile

~Prologue~

From afar the crimson eyed half-demon watched the miko. His thoughts became wicked and cruel, of what he is to do with Kagome. Kikyo was already dead so he doesn't have to deal with her, but here remains the reincarnation. Naraku frowned; there was no way that he'll allow her to screw up his plan. The Shikon Jewel was almost complete.

Naraku smiled wickedly as he saw Kagome move into the hot spring. She was all alone, naked and unarmed. This will be the perfect moment to get rid of her. He could hear her heartbeat beating as she bathe; Naraku took a step toward her. Kagome had her eyes closed in bliss, the heat of the water soothing her. Naraku put up a barrier, an evil glint in his crimson eyes. 'Now no one can help you now. You are my prey.'

Plastic Smile

~Prey~

Kagome started to grow tense as the power of a demon came upon her. Brown eyes widen at the sight of Naraku. His tentacles shot out at her, making it impossible to escape. "There is no one here to help you. Nor will they be able to hear your screams, as I tear you apart." His voice mocked. Kagome summoned her miko powers to surface. Her eyes narrowed with hate. "Don't fuck with me asshole. I will purify your pathetic being." She spat at him.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "I hadn't had that in mind but now that you mention it that will make this a lot better for me." He said in cold tone. Kagome felt his tentacles tighten; she bit her lip to keep from crying out. Naraku moved closer to the exposed miko, his crimson eyes seizing her naked form. Kagome felt disgusted at his hungry look. "Hey dickface, my face is up here." She spat at him. Naraku chuckled at her crude terms.

He admired how feisty her spirit is.

"Now miko how am I to go through with my plan, if I can't look at the wasted goods?" He taunted as his crimson eyes once again slowly went down her body then back up again. Kagome cringed when his hand brushed across her cheek. 'God you make me sick. I have to escape.' She thought as she hissed at him. Naraku drew closer, a smirk upon his face. Kagome glared at him. "You are not to touch me jackass." Her voice was icy, as she attempted to purify the evil half demon.

Naraku let out a growl as he felt her powers zap him. 'Stupid wench.' He backhanded the miko, drawing blood. Kagome winced as he hit her again. 'Evil bastard, he'll pay for this.' Naraku smirked as he leaned down to lick off the blood that was flowing from her mouth. Kagome felt her stomach drop at his touch. 'Eww, what a disgusting asshole.' She pulled away from him earning a growl from the evil hanyou. He shoved her back into the tree, his fangs bared at her. "Stay where you are and I'll promise this will be painless." Naraku said in a soft voice.

Kagome glared into crimson eyes. "Go fuck yourself asswipe." She spat at him. Naraku chuckled and gripped her chin, causing her to stare into burning red eyes. "Let's get going then miko." He said harshly as he brought his lips upon hers in a brutal movement. Kagome felt her insides scream. The sensation of fear dawned on her. 'He's going to rape me.' Tears welled up in her eyes. Within moments Naraku had her pinned to the ground, his hands upon her naked flesh. His evil laughter rang in her ears. 'Is there no one to save me? Will this be how I die?' Kagome thought as she let out a whimper.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. There is a lot of swearing and violence, soon to be lemons. This is a kag\sess pairing, if you don't like please don't read.

Plastic Smile

~Friend or Foe?~

Sesshomaru felt his claws clenched in anger. 'Naraku is to die this very day. He will not make a fool of me and live. That hanyou will die by my sword.' He thought to himself as he made his way through the forest. Seshomaru halted as his nose came across a familiar scent. 'It's that miko. I smell fear and blood. Who is causing her to feel that way?' curious he made his way towards the miko in need.

*Meanwhile*

Kagome cried out in pain as Naraku bit her inner thigh roughly. Crimson blood continued to flow. Naraku licked it enjoying the way her fear hiked. 'Go on and scream little miko. No one will help you.' Kagome glared at him, trying so hard not to be afraid. "Let me go you stupid ass!" she hissed as she tried to fight him off. Naraku held her in place and gave her an angry look. "Silence wench! You won't stop me." He slapped her, drawing more blood. Kagome spat the blood in his face. "Go to hell!" She kneed him in the groin and ran from him. Naraku doubled over in pain, but his tentacles shot at her. Kagome winced as his tentacles held a tight grip over her. Regaining himself, he moved closer to his prey.

Crimson eyes narrowed at the struggling miko. "You are pathetic Naraku, lowering yourself to rape a mere mortal woman." Cold words spoke from a distance. Naraku felt himself tense as Sesshomaru broke his barrier. Kagome felt herself relaxed a bit, eyeing the silver haired demon. 'Sesshomaru, I didn't expect you to show up.' She thought to herself. Sesshomaru payed no attention to the victim. His golden eyes narrowed at Naraku with distaste. 'So it was he who caused this human cower in fear. Disgusting vermin, you won't live for long.' With god like speed, Sesshomaru drew his sword to cut the tentacle holding Kagome. Naraku backed away from the demon, a smirk on his face.

"You won't be killing me today." He said in a mocking tone. Looking over to Kagome, he let out an evil laugh. "My sweet miko, it seems my visit will be cut short. However I will get you. An in the end you will perish like Kikyo." He chuckled when Sesshomaru lunged toward him only to go through a fog of miasma.

Kagome moved to the spring to heal her wounds. Sesshomaru glanced at the miko. 'So he'll be back for her. In that case I won't leave her alone. Naraku will be mine to destroy, she'll only be bait to lure him in.' he thought as he moved closer to the human woman. Kagome felt herself blush as she felt his gaze upon her. "Didn't anyone ever tell you, it's rude to stare at a naked woman." She said in cool tone, as she turned to face him. Sesshomaru had a bored look on his face. "I don't care what you think. Come we must leave to the west lands." He said in an emotionless voice.

Kagome stepped out of the spring putting her clothes on. She gave him a timid smile. "Thanks for saving me but I'm not going with you." She started to walk past him but he caught her wrist, stopping her. "You don't have a say in this. Miko, I am not your enemy but I can be if I wanted to." He said in icy tone. Kagome stared into beautiful golden eyes. 'Whoa up close and personal. Such lovely eyes, but that's not the point. I have a mission to carry out.' She thought to herself. "Inuyasha will be upset. I can't desert my friends." She said softly. Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes.

"They will be fine on their own. You don't have to worry about my idiot half breed of a brother. I'll take care of this situation." He said as he released her wrist. Kagome glared at the demon. Blue shot through gold. "I been through enough today, I don't need an arrogant bossy demon to order me around." She hissed at him. Sesshomaru watched with amused eyes. 'This woman has a dangerous spark. However I can't allow her to speak to me like this.' His eyes flashed dangerously and he cornered her to the tree. Kagome's back hit the tree, her fear rising. 'Oh shit I just pissed him off. I'm a dead duck.' She thought as she closed her eyes, waiting for him to strike out. Sesshomaru raised his hand, letting it touch wet ebony tresses. It felt like wet silk beneath his fingers. He inhaled her sweet scent, which smelled of cherry blossoms and a bit of fear. He smirked and leaned in closer, letting his breath tickle her ear. "Do you wish for me to be your enemy, or would you prefer to do things my way? Either way I win." His voice became smooth. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat, and she opened her eyes. A blush spread across her cheeks at how sensual he appeared. 'Kami help me.'

Sesshomaru mentally groaned as the fear faded that switched to attraction. It was intoxicating to him but his pride wouldn't dare let him have a taste. Reluctantly he pulled away from the miko. 'She's human, there is no way I will fall for such a creature.' He thought to himself. Kagome sighed. "Fine have it your way." She said as she grabbed her bag. Sesshomaru started walked toward her village. Kagome groaned. 'There will be a major argument. I can tell this will not end well. Yet I rather not have Sesshomaru as an enemy.' Kagome thought as they walked on to their destination.

That's it for chapter 2 I hope you all enjoy it an continue reading. Thanks for those who read it so far an reviewed, it's my first time doing this. 3 shall be up soon.


	3. The Line Begins to Blur

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. There is a lot of swearing and violence, soon to be lemons. This is a kag\sess pairing, if you don't like please don't read.

Plastic Smile

~The Line Begins to Blur~

Inuyasha felt himself grow irritated. Kagome has been gone for nearly two hours and she never takes that long. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Getting up from his sitting position, he passed a glance to Sango and Miroku. "I'm going to see what's taking Kagome so long." He said as he walked out Kaede's hut. He stopped in his tracks, his golden eyes narrowed. 'What the hell is Sesshomaru doing here?' he started to growl as he saw Kagome a few feet behind Sesshomaru.

Kagome gave the younger brother a timid smile. "Uh hey there..yeah had a little problem." She said in a nervous tone. Inuyasha glared at his older half brother. "What problem?" he asked through clenched teeth. Sesshomaru spoke, not sparing a glance to Kagome. "So even you can't smell Naraku on your woman. Pathetic hanyou, you are worthless. This miko would've been raped and murdered had I not been there. I am a real demon, unlike you. I have the power to bring Naraku down." His voice cold.

Kagome saw the hurt flickered in Inuyasha's eyes. 'I let her down, she could've died and it would be my fault.' Inuyasha thought to himself. Kagome felt herself grow angry, she stomped towards Sesshomaru. "Hey that was uncalled for. Just because he's a half demon doesn't mean he's useless. Inuyasha has saved me countless times." She said slightly raising her voice. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes on the human. "He lacks many things miko. I suggest you stop relying on him, he will not always be here to save you." His voice counted back at her. Kagome bit her lip. 'In a way he is right.'

Inuyasha frowned as he saw the way Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. It was almost like he was attracted to her. 'That's foolish, there's no way this jerk demon human hater would even consider falling for a human. Yet I feel uneasy about this.' He thought to himself. Kagome sighed as she glanced at Inuyasha. "This isn't your fault. I just need to make myself stronger." Sesshomaru eyes flashed. 'Indeed, I shall be the one to teach you. I won't take any chances of leaving you alone. Naraku will come for you and I swear that will be his downfall.' He took a step closer to the miko, golden eyes boring straight into blue. "You will need a strong mentor who knows what he's doing. So I will train you so that you will never be defenseless ever again." He said in a emotionless voice.

Inuyasha and Kagome stared at him, speechless at his remark. 'He wants to train me?' She thought in horror. 'He'll get frustrated with me, if he does and he'll rip my head off and feed it to his toad.' Kagome felt her stomach drop at the image forming in her mind. Inuyasha growled, glaring at Sesshomaru when he felt her distress. "You will get the hell out of here before I cut you down to pieces." He spat at his half brother.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at his brother. "You know your attacks are pointless hanyou. Kagome will come with me to the western lands where she will learn how to handle herself properly. Inuyasha, you failed to protect her countless times. Its time for you to let go of her, after all you failed the miko Kikyo. Do not let this one be the next." He said in a curt tone. Inuyasha stared at him, wide eyes as his words hit through his heart.

Kagome felt her heart fall, the look on the younger brother's face brought tears to her eyes. Then she glared at the demon, rage filling in her veins. 'How dare he! I'll show him, I'm not useless.' She thought angrily, as she took three strides up to the demon lord. Without another word she raised her hand in attempt to strike him. Sesshomaru caught her hand before it even landed on him. A irritated growl left his lips. "Enough miko, you walking on a thin line. Show some respect." He said in a icy tone, his beautiful golden eyes glaring into hers. Kagome hissed at him. "You first, you arrogant overgrown puppy! How dare you say that to him! I am not going anywhere with you!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of his hard grip.

Sesshomaru mentally groaned. 'This miko will be hard to control. Nevertheless she will submit.' He leaned towards the miko, his lips at her ears. Kagome froze a flush upon her face; he was too close to her. He smirked as his ears heard her heart sped up. Kagome could smell him, the scent of the morning rain lingered on him, it was mouthwatering to her senses. She relaxed in that instant. Then she heard his smooth baritone voice. "Listen and listen well. I am lord of the western land, the strongest demon. When I say to do something, you will do it. There are no refusals or whining, only obedience. Disobey me and you will be punished." His hands released her.

Inuyasha watched with sadness in his eyes. 'This is my fault; I have to let her go. Maybe this will be better for her. I won't be the one to fail you.' With those words decided in his mind, he fled away from the two.

Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha take off. "Hey wait!" she tried to run in his direction but Sesshomaru blocked her path. "Inuyasha already made his choice miko. I can't let you defy his wish. Grab your bag, we are leaving." He said in a emotionless voice. Kagome sighed, remembering his threat. 'I sure don't want to do this but I don't want him to punish me either. This is so unfair.' She thought as she went and grabbed her bag.

Looking at the demon lord, she frowned at him. "I'm ready to go." She said in a cool tone. Sesshomaru turned and started to walk in the direction of his land. Kagome followed behind him a irritated look on her face. 'I hate this, being stuck with unemotional popsicle stick for the rest of my days. Kami, why did you curse me?' she thought as she continue to follow Sesshomaru to their destination.

**Another chapter done finally lol poor Inuyasha being mistreated. Well things will get interesting on the way to the western lands. So thanks for the reviews and I hope you guys keep reading. **


	4. Butterflies and Hurricanes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. There is a lot of swearing and violence, soon to be lemons. This is a kag\sess pairing, if you don't like please don't read. Please review ^_^ now onto the next chapter, enjoy

Plastic Smile

~Butterflies and Hurricanes~

Sesshomaru continued to ignore the miko as he made a path to the western lands. Kagome felt her stomach growl. 'Thank kami for instant noodles. I must eat now. We have been walking for almost four hours. Captain pain in the ass wouldn't even slow down or let me take a break.' She thought with a sigh. Sesshomaru ponder about the young woman behind him. 'This human is unlike other humans. Even though she is a miko, she still so different from the others. Yet she proves to be a worthy companion, she has a lot of spark and unique presence. I can't stand her but at the same time I'm intrigue by the mere presence of her. I wonder how she will fair to my training I have in store for her.' He thought as he halted.

A big river was in their way. Sesshomaru glanced at the young miko, aware of the growling her stomach was making. "You should take a break." His voice was emotionless. Kagome smiled. "Yes! Finally!" she exclaimed as she fumbled through her big bag for the ramen. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "You act as if you're dying." He said as he moved to sit under a tree. Kagome frowned. "Well we been walking forever without a break, how in hell do you think I feel?" she said in a cool tone. He gave her a bored expression. "I don't care how you feel miko." His voice was emotionless.

Kagome glared at the Taiyoukai, his words ruffling up her feathers. 'That jackass.' She angrily made her instant noodles. "Why then are you persistently helping me?" she muttered as she glanced the demon lord. "Hn" was his instant reply. Kagome frowned at his response. "Gah you'll drive me outta my mind." She yelled out in exasperation. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her rant. Kagome sighed and started to eat her ramen. 'I just hope that he doesn't kill me after he trains me.'

Sesshomaru stood up after she finished her meal. His golden eyes locked onto her blue ones. "We'll be leaving now." He said in a curt tone. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, your royal pain in the behind." She replied in a sarcastic voice. He glared at her and moved closer to the miko. "Do not take that tone with me." He said in an icy voice. "Don't tell me what to do." She responded, glaring at the demon. Kagome felt herself tense as the Taiyoukai drew closer, amber eyes flashed dangerously. 'Man I thought I had the bad temper, I'm a kitten compared to this tiger.'

Sesshomaru inwardly smirked as he noticed the change in her scent. Panic was written on her face, as was a twinge of curiosity. Kagome stared at him, long strands of silver flowed with the wind. His beautiful amber eyes drawing her in. 'Kami why is the most sexy man a ruthless anger prone jerk?' She thought to herself as her cheeks flushed under his gaze. He drew her towards him, his lips at her ear. "Little miko don't start a fight you can't win. You will regret it." His smooth cool voice threatened. The clawed hand caressed her cheek, as she gawked speechlessly at him. He could feel the change in her heart rate, with a simple touch she succumbed to him. 'So this miko has wicked desires for I.'

Kagome could feel the heat on her cheeks like a burning flame. The needs to touch him overcome her with a force so strong she couldn't believe it. She felt his hand upon her face. 'Why is he touching me?' she thought as his other hand wounded a finger around her hair, toying with it in a flirtatious manor. Sesshomaru felt the scent of her invade his senses, as he touched her. It was driving him mad. Part of him wanted to indulge further into the moment, while the other part screamed to get away from the worthless human. He was leaning closer to the miko, almost to claim her lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" a child yelled, interrupting the moment. Sesshomaru moved away from the miko, eyes on the little girl. 'So she found me.' He thought wryly. Kagome blushed and forced her eyes away from the demon. 'What in the hell just happened?'

Rin ran toward the demon, embracing him. "Master Jaken said that you were close. So here we are once again." She said in a cheerful voice. Jaken moved past the trees with ah-un. His eyes widen when he spotted Kagome, he sneered at her. "What do you think you're doing here in Lord Sesshomaru's almighty presence?" He spat at her. Before she could say a word, Sesshomaru gave him a cold look. "Jaken, leave her be." His tone was icy. Jaken cowered under his intense cold look. 'Milord has allowed her to stay with him? Why?' he thought to himself in shock.

Kagome smiled at the child. "So nice to see you again Rin." She said politely. Rin smiled back at her. "Yes it has been awhile Lady Kagome. Jaken and I have been trying to find Lord Sesshomaru." Rin replied. Sesshomaru started to walk away. "Let us be off." He said said in a emotionless voice.

Kagome and the rest of the gang followed as Sesshomaru led the way. Kagome sighed 'It's going to be some long days. Luckily I have my mp3 with me.' She pulled it out from her bag. Switching it to Perfume's One Room Disco. Rin watched with curious eyes. "Lady Kagome what did you just put in your ear?"The little girl asked. Sesshomaru eyed them from behind, his ears picking up on the music coming from the strange device.

Kagome smiled. "It's called a mp3 player, it where you can listen to music on this wherever you go. It can hold up to 400 songs. Want to listen?" she asked, extending a earphone to the child. Rin looked at it cautiously then took it and placed it in her ear. Her eyes widen at the music, it was beautiful and upbeat, so unlike anything she has ever heard in her life. She ran toward Sesshomaru. "Look Lord Sesshomaru, it plays music I never heard before!" she exclaimed in a excited voice.

Sesshomaru nodded, giving her a brief warm look. "I can hear, Rin." His voice became soft. Kagome watched the two in awe. 'So he does have a soft side.' She smiled with the thought. 'Maybe one day he'll be the same towards me.' Kagome continued to walk, as Sesshomaru led the way.

**There you have the 4****th**** chapter. Yay Rin!!! She is sooooo cute!!! She brings out the good side of Sesshomaru. Chapter 5 will come up soon, sorry it took so long to update. Thanks for all who have reviewed, you are wonderful!!!! ^_^**


	5. Melt the Ice

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks to those who reviewed ^_^ it means a great deal. So here we have the next chapter. Enjoy.

Plastic Smile

~Melt the Ice~

It was near dark when Sesshomaru decided to set up camp. His golden eyes wandered to the miko giving his ward a massive hug. "Rin, you are just so cute." The child let out mountains of laughs when Kagome started to tickle her. "Oh no please stop." Rin cried out the as she continued to laugh uncontrollably. Kagome smirked at her request but continued to torture the little girl. "Lord Sesshomaru, help me please!" The child cried out, trying to get away from Kagome's tickling hands.

Sesshomaru frowned but moved toward the two humans. He pulled the child out of Kagome's arms. "That's enough miko." Gold eyes shot through blue. "Jeeze way to suck the fun out of things fluffy." She said in a sarcastic tone. Sesshomaru narrowed his gaze on the young miko. 'Did she dare?' "My name is not fluffy, come let's have a private talk." He said in a smooth but dangerous voice.

Kagome was about to protest, when his hand shot out and pulled her over his shoulder. Ignoring her angry shouts, he glanced at the child and toad. "Stay here and Jaken don't let Rin out of your sight." He ordered as he swiftly moved away from their camp place.

_*Meanwhile back at Naraku's Castle*_

The crimson eyed hanyou paced through his chambers, his thoughts on a certain demon lord. 'Damn him for interfering. I almost had her.' Angrily he threw the vase that was sitting by him, at the wall. It shattered into pieces. In that moment Kagura walked in, her eyebrow raised. "I take things didn't go well." She said in a taunting voice. Naraku narrowed his eyes on the demon woman. "Be silent!" he hissed at her.

Kagura flinched at him. A heart was beating within the palm of his hand. 'That bastard' she thought as he gave it a squeeze, bringing her to her knees. Naraku moved closer to the wind witch, snarling. "If you want this damn heart back, I suggest you stop screwing around and do as I tell you." His voice was deadly cold. Kagura cried out as he gave her heart another squeeze. Naraku smiled, enjoying the look of pain upon his incarnation's lovely face. "This is your last chance. Fail me again; I shall break your little heart to pieces." He threatened in a smooth but calm tone.

Kagura felt the pain go away, glancing up at Naraku. Crimson eyes shot through crimson. "I understand Naraku." She said in a hoarse voice. Getting up, she moved past him out the door. Naraku slumped down near the window, thoughts focused on the miko. 'This is only the beginning. I shall not rest until you are tainted and beyond broken.' A evil smile graced his features.

*_Meanwhile somewhere in the Forrest*_

Sesshomaru flew past trees with amazing speed; Kagome could feel the rush go through her. It was as if she was on a roller coaster that never seemed to end. 'Where is he taking me?' She thought as she held onto him tighter, relaxing as the scent of him lingered inside her senses. Sesshomaru smirked when he felt her clutch onto him, as if her life depended on it.

The lunar rays of the full moon highlighted the path, giving it an ethereal glow to it. Sesshomaru stopped once they reached the hot spring. Kagome eyebrow rose in question. The demon stared coolly into blue eyes. "We are not that far from my lands. You had a long day, I suggest you bathe here. By the way if you call me something other than my name, I'll see to it that you are punished." He said as his golden eyes flashed briefly. Kagome sighed. 'All bark no bite.' She thought to herself.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist as she moved past him; her lovely scent invaded his senses. Kagome flushed as they locked eyes. "What is it?" she asked. The demon lord leaned in closer to the woman. "There is something in your hair." He said in a soft voice as his clawed hand gracefully pulled out a leaf from her hair. Kagome felt her heart skipped a beat at his movement. His intense amber eyes were upon her. She smiled wryly at him. "Thank you." She moved past him as quickly as she could.

*_Meanwhile back at Camp*_

Rin was petting her dragon companion when she decided to ask the demon toad. "Where did Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru go?" Jaken rolled his buggy eyes. "Idiot they probably are screwing around in the bushes!" he snapped in an irritated voice. Rin looked confused. "Lord Jaken what's screwing around?" She asked in a curious voice. Jaken glared at the human child. "Never mind that child. Just go to bed." He spat. Rin sighed but snuggled in Kagome's sleeping bag. 'I hope they come back soon, I miss Lord Sesshomaru.' With that thought she slowly drifted into sleep.

*_Meanwhile in the Forrest*_

Kagome shifted in the hot soothing water. A blush was on her cheeks. 'I can't believe how he acts like that. One moment a arrogant jerk the next a warm hearted person. It's driving me mad. I know I love Inuyasha but somehow it's just not in the same way anymore. A shadow of Kikyo was all I ever was. I don't want to be that anymore. I'm sorry Inuyasha.' She felt the tears form in her eyes.

Sesshomaru sat behind a tree near the hot spring, staring upon the full moon. 'So am I to act on these impulses? That miko is no ordinary miko.' He started to think when a salty scent washed over him. 'Tears? Does she cry for that half breed?' He tilted his head in the direction where she was at. Curious, he stood up and started to make his way toward the miko.

Kagome felt the tears continue to flow. 'Even Naraku compares me to that damn dead priestess. Is there anyone who sees me?' She hugged herself, not noticing the demon lord behind her. "Why do you cry?" soft words whispered behind her. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. She turned, amber eyes locked onto her deep blue ones. 'Why does he want to know?' "Don't worry about it." She replied in a cool tone turning away from him.

The demon lord frowned but grasped her shoulder, making her look into his golden eyes. His grip tightened so she wouldn't break from him. "You don't speak to me in that tone." He said in icy tone. Kagome glared at him. "Like you have any right to talk, Lord pain in the ass. Get your damn claws off me." She hissed at him. Sesshomaru inwardly smirked. With a shove, Kagome landed into the water. She gasped spitting the water out. "What the hell was that for?" Sesshomaru gave her a bored expression. "Hn"

Kagome let out a growl and pulled him in, surprising the demon lord. He glared at her; his whole body was soaked from head to toe. Kagome flushed realizing that she was naked in the hot spring with a irritated wet demon lord. 'Oh shit.'

**Oh a little cliffy, what will happen next? lol more to come on chapter 6 I promise. All reviews are greatly appreciated. Sesshomaru and Kagome will be getting closer ;) oh and naraku will show up again soon. So sorry that it took long to post, but things kept getting in my way. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please review.**


	6. Flames of Amber

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks to those who reviewed ^_^ it means a great deal. So here we have the next chapter. Enjoy. **Warning: There is a lime-ish part in this chapter. You have been warned.**

Plastic Smile

~Flames of Amber~

Kagome felt herself tense as the angry taiyoukai let out a growl. His eyes flashed crimson. The demon side of Sesshomaru was unleashed. Kagome felt her heart race, she only seen him like this a few times. It scared her that, she was naked and defenseless. The demon moved closer to the miko, growling as her fear hit his delicate nose. Kagome felt trapped. "Sesshomaru?" she called his name in a uncertain tone.

Sesshomaru used his super speed to pin the miko against the big boulder. Her naked body was pressed intimately against his fully cloth body. Kagome flushed from panic and embarrassment, as her heart beat furiously. Sesshomaru nipped her exposed throat, lazily running his tongue down her soft skin. Kagome felt the sensation rock through her bones, it was strangely pleasant and she could feel herself melt under the heated touch.

Sesshomaru drew back from her throat. His eyes were losing its crimson color. "Do you feel that Kagome?" he asked in a seductive voice, as his claws caressed her lovely face. His head was bent close to her lips. In that moment, Kagome could feel herself wanting to give into the demon lord. 'This cold hearted demon isn't so cold hearted.' She mused as she closed the distance between them.

It started off soft, their lips moving in slow manor. Sesshomaru groaned at the taste of her, it was intoxicating to his senses. Kagome drew him closer, enjoying the way he felt against her naked body. She moaned when he started to make the kiss deeper as he traced a claw down her breast. Sesshomaru broke the kiss as he stared into beautiful blue eyes. "Do you want me?" he asked in a soft voice. Kagome flushed at his question. 'Theres no denying the attraction between us. Yet he was the one who hates humans. What am I to him, a play toy?' her eyes narrowed at the thought. She'll be damned if she be that to him.

Sesshomaru stared, as felt the change within her. "Well miko, do you?" he asked, touching a lock of her dark hair. Kagome glared at him and knocked his hand away. "Hell no, I won't be your play toy." She spat at him, moving away from the stunned taiyoukai. Sesshomaru growled as her words echoed inside his mind. 'Shes lucky I even considered bedding a human. And I don't ever do that. This miko is different, and I know it's wrong for me to want her. Still these desires are unavoidable. What must I do? Killing her won't make the problem go away.' He inwardly sighed, as his golden eyes drifted to the angry miko putting her clothes on.

*_Meanwhile back at Kaede's Village*_

Inuyasha sat by the well that leads to Kagome's world. His thoughts thinking of Sesshomaru's harsh words. 'Was I right to leave her with Sesshomaru?' He stood up as he let out a long sigh. Deep violet eyes watched from afar. Miroku wondered why his silver haired friend seemed so down. 'What has happened that caused you to come to the well?' "Miroku, spying doesn't become you." Said a lovely voice, Sango greeted him with a warm smile. "Its just that I'm worried about Inuyasha. He's been in a sulky mood since he told us that Kagome needs time to herself." He said in soft voice. Their eyes drifted to the half demon they call a true friend. 'What happened in the forest?' they both wondered

*_Meanwhile back at Naraku's Castle*_

Naraku smiled as he pulled out a strand of his hair to wrap it around the doll. A perfect trap would be in set soon. His crimson eyes glowed within the dark. 'Sesshomaru, you won't get in my way any longer.' "Kohaku come" his voice commanded. A young boy came through the door, his expression blank and cool. Crimson eyes gleamed with wicked intent. His voice whispered a deadly command within the boy's mind. The boy nodded then left the room.

*_Meanwhile back in the Forrest*_

Kagome had her arms folded across her chest as she glared at the Taiyoukai. He had an eyebrow rose at her angry stance. "If you expect me to say I'm sorry, you shall be greatly disappointed." He said in a bored tone. He was frustrated at being denied of what he wanted. Kagome frowned at the demon. "Is there ever a time where you pull the stick out of your ass?" she asked in an irritated voice. That did it. Sesshomaru eyes flashed again, a low growl slipped out and he moved closer to the miko.

Her heart was pounding with each step the demon took. The look in his eyes was predatory and full of hunger. Kagome winced as her back hit the tree; the demon used his speed to close the distance between them. His lips were upon her and moving sensually against her it was making her shiver deliciously. Kagome wrapped her arms around him, enjoying the feel of him. 'To hell with being mad, I don't care anymore.'

Sesshomaru nipped her delicate lips making her moan in response. His hands roamed freely under her shirt. 'She feels so soft, taste so intoxicating. I want more from her.' He thought as he pressed himself against her in an erotic movement. Kagome moaned his name, wanting more from the demon. Then he froze as a familiar scream reached his ears. 'Rin!'

He looked down at the flushed woman. "We have to go. Rin is in trouble." His voice turned deadly serious. Kagome looked at him in panic. "Jaken isn't strong enough to protect her." Her voice swayed with uneasiness. Sesshomaru pulled the miko closer to him, using his demonic powers they were high up in the air, following the voice of the little girl.

**Whoa tell me that didn't just happen*sighs* they were so close awwwwwwwww dang. Well anyway thanks for the reviews **** I manage to put Inuyasha back into the picture lol things are going to get even more interesting. I promise a lemon to come soon. I know it took sooooooooooooooooooo long an it was short but I been thrown into a mess. So please forgive me and review **** much love**


	7. Fragile Tension

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks to those who reviewed ^_^ it means a great deal. So here we have the next chapter. Enjoy.

Plastic Smile

~Fragile Tension~

Rin was sleeping peacefully when a chilling wind washed over her. Big brown eyes fluttered open then widen in terror. Jaken moved to stand in front of Rin, protecting the frighten child. His staff of two heads ready to strike out at the enemy. Crimson eyes sparkled with malice. "Come little child, and let me lead you to an early grave." The words spoke in a eerie tone.

Jaken glared at the demon. Trying not to give into the fear that was pounding in his heart. ' Lord Sesshomaru will have my head if I let anything happen to Rin.' His mind shouted at himself. He stared at the crimson eyed demon. Everything appeared so dark only his bright eyes stood out. The demon began to laugh hysterically before lunging at Jaken. "You can't protect her from me, worthless demon." It hissed out, stalking closer to the demon toad.

Rin watched in horror as the crimson eyed demon sliced through Jaken, blood flew across the sky. A scream echo throughout the forest.

*_Meanwhile at Naraku's castle*_

The evil hanyou watched with glee as Rin's fear grew as her companion was brought down. He smiled an let his fingertips touch Kanna's mirror. "How lovely her scream is. I'll enjoy watching her master break as he watches everyone he cares about die a slow painful death. Though that will only be the beginning of his suffering." He said in a calm voice, as he closed his eyes to savor the image within his mind.

*_Meanwhile Sesshomaru finds Rin*_

Golden eyes narrowed at the crimson eyed demon, holding the unconscious child. Rage shook him and he let out an angry growl. "Put the child down." He said through clenched teeth, his eyes wander toward the wounded toad. Blood was seeping all over the grass, but his heart still was beating. It was shallow but he was still alive.

Kagome couldn't believe her eyes, as soon as Sesshomaru touched the ground; the almighty lord was seething in anger. She never seen him so pissed off. Though she, herself was starting to feel something within her change. Blue eyes stared at Rin then up at the crimson eyed demon. 'Naraku is responsible for this.' Her mind shouted.

Kagome felt her knees drop; a wave of pink light surrounded her. She could feel her power grow, it pulse through her veins. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks when he felt her strength increase dramatically. He turned and noticed that her blue eyes changed. It was a lovely honey brown color that sparked with mischief.

The crimson eyed demon let out a growl, as he felt Kagome change. Things were about to get messy. Sesshomaru let his golden eyes narrowed at the demon. "Don't you dare move, Priestess." He spoke in a cold tone. Kagome smirked in return. 'So he thinks he can order me around? Well I don't think so.' "This demon is Naraku's and I won't let him harm anyone ever again." Kagome snapped at him. Closing her eyes, she let her energy flow out at the evil demon.

Sesshomaru used his mokomoko to wrap around Kagome. Then with a harsh movement he pulled her towards him. "Stop interfering. You'll get in my way." He said through clenched teeth. The crimson eyed demon rushed forward knocking Kagome out of the way. Its claws extended out. Sesshomaru frowned at the movement. "You'll regret that." He said in a cool tone. The demon dropped Rin, a cruel smile on his face. "I am Akito. The demon of dark dreams and suffering. The child here is suffering even as we speak. You can't save her." The demon said while laughing.

Kagome looked towards the unconscious child. 'I have to save her.' Sesshomaru drew out his sword tokijin when Rin was mentioned. Kagome noticed the pissed off look Sesshomaru gave Akito. 'Shit just got real.'

Akito rushed at Sesshomaru, attacking with his claws. The sword blocked his blows and pushed the evil demon away, drawing blood. Sesshomaru used his super speed to move behind him. "Dragon Strike!" he said, making sure that his companions weren't in the way. In a flash, it was all over. The trees and ground as well as the demon were wiped out.

Kagome ran to the child's side, summoning her power to heal. Sesshomaru watched with unreadable eyes. A few moments later, Rin opened her eyes. Her brown eyes searched for Sesshomaru. A smile graced her lips when she saw him. "You came after all." She said in a soft tone, and then she passed out. Kagome looked over her shoulder. "She sleeps." Sesshomaru moved towards her. "You and I need to talk." She gave him a questionable look. "What about Jaken?" "He'll live. This is important." He replied as he took her arm an dragged her 10 feet away from their companions.

Kagome sighed as she looked at Sesshomaru. "What is it?" Sesshomaru frowned at her then moved closer. "It's your powers. Are you aware that your eye color changes when you shift? What are you really?" He asked as his hand brushed across her cheek. 'What is happening to you?' Kagome frowned. "So you're trying to say I'm not human?" "You are but you are something more. I don't know what it is yet." He answered back. Kagome felt her heart skipped a beat. 'What am I?'

**Aha here is ch.7 YAY! Anyhow I know its been a long time but I been busy also working on my other story. I apologize to my dear lovely readers. Ch.8 will be filled with surprises, so keep reading to find out. Thanks for the reviews.**


	8. Bound by Light

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Thanks to those who reviewed ^_^ here is the 8th chapter! **WARNING LEMON! **Enjoy the chapter!

Plastic Smile

~Bound by Light~

Kagome felt her knees grew weak. 'If I'm not human, what am I?' she thought in horror. Sesshomaru regarded her with serious eyes. "It is wise not to panic miko. We have better things to do." He said in a curt voice. Kagome narrowed her eyes on him. "You don't have to be a jerk about it." She snapped as she marched towards the Demon Lord.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her irritated look. 'Will she ever learn that it's not wise to challenge a demon of my caliber?' He thought with a hint of amusement. Kagome let out a growl and her eyes started to change again. Sesshomaru frowned at her sudden change. 'I think I have a clue as to why she is like that.' He leaned forward, his nose catching her scent. Wild berries and the ocean breeze, tickle his nose sensually. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, amber locked with honey liquid brown eyes. 'So her strong emotions triggered her powers when Rin was attacked. Now she can't fully control them.' He thought as his fingers moved to lightly touch her cheek.

Kagome could feel her insides melt under his golden gaze. Her powers had heightened when she confronted him. She could feel the essence running through her being, making her shiver with delight and excitement. As his fingers brushed her cheek, her eyes closed in bliss at the gentle touch. 'I can feel him. Not just when he touches me or when he's near me. I can feel him as if he and I are one together.' She thought with a smile.

Sesshomaru let his hand drop from her face. His eyes cool. "So it seems I made the right choice in deciding to train you. You will need me more than ever now. Come it's time to go." He said as he lifted Rin up and stepped on Jaken, alerting the wounded demon toad that he was leaving. Kagome frowned at his hastiness. 'He could at least help Jaken. Man this demon has issues.' She thought following the proud Taiyoukai. Jaken winced in pain as he started to walk with them.

_*Meanwhile Inuyasha runs into Naraku*_

Inuyasha stopped running as soon as his senses picked up Naraku. Golden eyes narrowed at the evil half demon. "How dare you lay your dirty hands on Kagome! This time I won't let you escape!" He yelled at Naraku. The crimson eyed demon chuckle at Inuyasha's anger. "Does it hurt to know that even you can't keep her from me? Pity your nothing but a weak half demon. I'm not surprised that Lord Sesshomaru took her from you." He said in a cool voice.

A growl escaped his mouth as he drew his sword. "I'll make you eat those words!" He leapt at the evil half demon, enraged. Naraku merely chuckle at his attacks, dodging effortlessly. "Look at how you fail, Inuyasha. Still can't even lay a finger on me." He said in a taunting voice. Inuyasha took another swiped at Naraku. "Windscar!" the attack left him shredding into countless pieces. 'So it was just a puppet.' He stared at the pieces of the puppet, wishing it had been Naraku himself.

_*Arrival to the Western Lands*_

Lord Sesshomaru halted his steps as they reached his kingdom. Kagome stared in awe at the beauty and structure of his castle. "Well I should've expected as much. This is your kingdom after all." Kagome said looking at demon lord with a smile. He merely gave her a nod and moved forward. Rin was asleep upon the dragon. Jaken still wounded was limping towards the castle. Kagome winced at his pain. 'That has got to hurt.' She moved toward the demon toad. "As soon we get inside, I shall treat your wounds." She said in a kind voice. Jaken narrowed his eyes, stopped in his wounded stride to glare at Kagome. "I don't need your pathetic help." He snapped at her.

Sesshomaru halted, hearing his servant snarl at Kagome. He turned to glare at Jaken. "Be silent Jaken. There is no time for your bickering. Do as you're told." He said in a icy voice. Kagome smirked, liked having her way. Sesshomaru gave her a cool glance. "Miko, after you finished with Jaken, you are to see me in my private study room." His tone was sharp. Kagome frowned at the sound of his voice. 'So it's back to Miko? Fine then two can play this game.' She looked straight into his golden eyes. "As you wish Demon." She said in cold tone. He turned and continued to walk without another word.

*_Inside the Castle*_

Kagome finished tending to Jaken. Standing up she gave him a cool smile. "Take it easy. I must go see your royal pain." She left him, searching for the Taiyoukai. It didn't take long. A loud growl echoed in the hallway. Kagome followed the sound, leading her to the Demon Lord's private study. Another demon was present when she walked in.

Icy blue locked onto hers, a sneer on his handsome face. His black hair fell past his shoulder in elegant waves. "So this is the infamous Miko. Shame you're not like that undead Miko Kikyo, at least she had worthy powers." He said in a cool voice. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he saw the irritated glare she sent at the demon. "For your information, I am highly capable of having powers that are worthy even for a demon." She spat in anger ready to prove her point. Before she could transform, Sesshomaru put a hand on her shoulder. "That's enough." He sent a glare at the demon. "Takeshi it would be best to settle our conversation at a later date. You are dismissed." He stated in an emotionless voice. Takeshi turned and left without another word.

Kagome felt his hand leave her shoulder, she turn to face him. A scowl was written on her lovely face. "I can handle myself Sesshomaru. There is no need for you to fight my battles for me." She said as she crossed her arms with an annoyed humph. Sesshomaru took a seat in his chair; a look of annoyance crossed his features. "Miko hold your tongue. I called you in for a reason; don't forget who your superior is." His voice became cold. Kagome felt as if the oxygen had been knocked out of her. 'Did he just refer to me as miko again?'

Blue eyes narrowed at the demon before her. "You may be high and mighty Sesshomaru but don't think for one second that I'll be treated as a worthless human by you." She snapped, moving closer to him. Sesshomaru watched with amused eyes. It was so simple to ruffle her up. "Clearly you mistook my words Kagome. I am the only one who set the rules here. Now sit down and be silent." He said in a cool voice, his golden eyes flashing in irritation. Kagome sighed as she took a seat across from the demon lord.

Sesshomaru leaned forward in his desk. His eyes became serious. "I am going to teach you how to properly protect yourself. While I teach you that I am having my men track down the Book of Daisuke. It is said that the book has all records of anything magick related. It may answer our questions of what you are." He said in a soft voice. Kagome felt a smile blossom its way on her face. In pure happiness, she made her way past the desk and into the lap of Sesshomaru. Her arms surrounded the Taiyoukai as her lips claimed his with a boldness that she hadn't shown before.

Sesshomaru broke the heated kiss at the same time his claw ripped her top off. Kagome felt the cool air touch her heated skin instantly. Her blue eyes widen as she felt his lips descend on her exposed skin, leaving a rush of excitement dwell inside her. A moan escaped her lips as Sesshomaru moved against her, creating a delicious friction between them. A few minutes later Sesshomaru stripped them both bare. A wicked glint in his eyes. "I'm going to finished what we started hours ago." He whispered seductively in her ear. Kagome felt her heart skipped a beat. Soon she was left breathless as his fingers worked their way over her body on his desk. His voice whispered how exquisite she looked, she moaned in response. Sesshomaru let his tongue caress her, making her call out for him in heated moans.

Their passion flared, as he began slow thrusts inside her, careful not to hurt her. His fingers intertwined with hers, as he rocked against her. Kagome could feel herself start to change as Sesshomaru increased his speed. Honey brown eyes stared into deep golden eyes. In that moment Kagome felt all her fears melt away. A growl escaped Sesshomaru as he gripped her hips, crashing her into him. Kagome called out to him following him in their climax.

Sesshomaru laid a kiss on her forehead. "I took delight in hearing you cry out for me." His voice said seductively. Kagome felt a blush heating her face. "We should get dressed." She said quickly. He smirked. "It would seem you would need new clothes. Stay here I'll have someone send in a kimono for you." He said while putting his clothes back on. Kagome sighed putting her undergarments on. A knock brought her attention to the door. A blush crept on her face once more. 'They'll see me!' she thought in panic. She hid behind Sesshomaru, as he opened the door. Jaken was blushing. "Here you go." He handed it to the demon lord and shut the door quickly. Sesshomaru handed her the dark blue kimono. "I'm sure he knows what went on." He said in a amused voice. Kagome flushed, putting the lovely silk on her. 'I am going to die of embarrassment.' She thought to herself with a groan.

_**There you have chapter 8 ^_^ It took forever to do. Well ch.9 will be up soon. Please review an much love!**_


End file.
